


Clary x Izzy // When We Lay Together In The Grass

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Gay Rights, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Sappho said Clizzy cuddling on a field rights im just her mortal vessel bringing her message





	Clary x Izzy // When We Lay Together In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated how they handled clace but clizzy was cute so uh lesbian rights

Izzy stared at the clouds while she ran her fingers through Clary's soft hair. Clary's head was on her shoulder, almost asleep. 

It had taken quite some planning to go out like this, but they had done it. The gentle spring sun shone on their faces as they lay on the grass in a large field. When they'd get back, they would have to go back to work again, but for now this felt right. 

Izzy leaned down her head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Clary's head. "I love you," she murmured into her hair. 

Clary shifted a little closer. "Love you too." 

Work could wait a little longer.


End file.
